Easy Fluffy: Gravitation
by CosmicEssence
Summary: A humorprank drabble series based on similar ideas. Tohma and Eiri vs. Ryuichi and Shuichi. Why is everything so crazy when it comes to these guys?
1. Kumagoro

Easy Fluffy: Gravitation

Warning: Its gravitation what do you expect? OOCness maybe. Poor attempt at humour. Oh and I like referring to Shu as a pink fluffball-it just fits- but that was not meant as a reference to the title -

Me: Right then where's Kumagoro to do the disclaimer? (Rummages through the very messy room)

Me: AHA! (holds up bear in dramatic pose) Kuma please do the disclaimer.

Kumagoro:….. ……… ……… ……… …….. …… ……… … … ..

Me: Thank you! Now…

Tohma: (condescendingly and disappointedly stares at author)…

Me: …What!

Tohma: (still staring)

Me: Oh okay okay…(mumbling) geesh moody much?

No CosmicEssence does not own Gravitation or any of its characters.

Kumagoro:…….(nods)

Me: How much do ya think it would cost to buy you though Seguchi?

Tohma: Too much.

Me: Awww. Phooey.

Kumagoro: ….. ….. …… ….. ..(translates as 'Get on with it!')

-------------------------------

"Talking" 'Thinking' _Emphasized_

'**_Characters not part of main point talking'_**

* * *

**Kumagoro**

After a special concert containing all of NG's bands plus a few surprise extra performers had convened at the back of the stage which incidentally was actually the NG building itself. Seguchi Tohma had arranged for an attachment to be made onto his main building where the concert could take place and where it was accessible for a whole range of people.

As it happens both Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck had finished for the evening; Noriko with husband had already departed with their cutesy daughter in tow, Fugisaki disappeared due to school the next day, Hiroshi was animatedly talking with some other performers alongside his stable girlfriend and surprisingly Tatsuha had been completely forbidden to skip out on his duties and was not even there…much to his sadness.

Seguchi himself had gotten into speaking with his favourite brother-in-law steadily going through the same 'mother hen' routine much to Eiri's chagrin and annoyance. He had been wanting for the better part of three-quarters of an hour to get his little singer and get out of there before his head split in two. Instead he had got caught up in one person or another while waiting for his pink fluffball to finish up. It was just his luck that the second Tohma finished performing he would start sticking _protectively_ to Eiri like glue as though the two rarely saw one another elsewhere…which in all honesty was fairly accurate.

Now though apparently his sister's husband needed his own hyperactive singer about something making both men realise that neither had seen or _heard _either of the two stars in quite awhile. Indeed they were nowhere in the hall or adjoining corridors. By searching slightly further afield they soon heard a whine sounding suspiciously like Shuichi and a plea in return like that of their _other_ missing entity.

'_**But Why!'**_

'_**Because I want you to!'**_

Coming up to the door Eiri was about to open it without even knocking when something his lover voiced filtered through the metal doorway and tweaked both males curiosity –

'_**I don't know…What if I don't want to suck it?'**_

'_**Ah pwease Shu-chan. Just do it.'**_

– enough to station themselves on either side of the door to find out what the two idiots were on about. Apparently the notion of simply entering the room and finding out that way failed to cross their minds this time.

'_**Okay okay.' Then speaking as though his mouth is full 'Eh? What!'**_

'_**See! Does it taste good?'**_

'**_Yeah tastes like…strawberry!' _**

Glancing at each other in bewilderment neither Eiri nor Tohma could work out what tasted like strawberry? – it would not be pocky as Shuichi would not resist to sucking that no matter what flavour it was – and what exactly it was that Ryuichi had persuaded his almost twin to suck?

_**A clearer voice comes through 'Anou…Sakuma-san what did you do?'**_

'_**It's a secret na no da!'**_

'_**No seriously Sa…'**_

'_**Ryuichi.'**_

'_**D-Demo…'**_

'_**RYUICHI.'**_

Both blondes jerked slightly away as Sakuma's impressively _loud_ voice echoed straight to their already damaged ear drums.

'**_Ah! Okay!...Really…Ryuichi…what did you do to make a strawberry flavoured…'_**

'**_Come here.'_**

Rustling and indistinct whispering wafted through before a surprised gasp and an impressed OH! ensued.

"Tohma what?" Eiri asked barely whispering.

"I do not know."

'**_Oh that makes sense. For a moment there Ryu I thought you had done something crazy to your precious…'_**

'**_Shuichi thinks Ryu's crazy?'_**

'_**Ummm…maybe a little' his voice dropping to a softer pitch 'Sorry.'**_

'**_Hai that's okay! We think Shu-chan's crazy too!'_**

'_**WOAH'**_

'_**Na no da!'**_

A loud thump and what sounded suspiciously like a groan seeped through.

"Is that Shu or…? I don't like the sound of this. They sound like their…"

"I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation Eiri-san."

"Reasonable isn't a word when it comes to those two!"

More little thuds and a gasp followed before Ryuichi started up again.

'**_Lookie Shu…I got you one too!'_**

'_**You didn't have…'**_

'**_Yes I did!'_**

One _what_? They wondered.

'_**If you suck off that one like you did before…then I can do the same to yours.'**_

'**_Uh…uh-huh.'_**

'**_Then Shu and Ryu will be even and we can swap over again!'_**

'_**Okay!'**_

"_Seguchi_ if they're doing what it appears they are…your idiot-child will not know what hit him!" growling and jabbing at the room.

"Oh? You immediately assume this is Ryuichi's doing?" eyebrow rose inquiringly.

"Well he is over a decade older."

"Eiri they are probably on about a lollipop or something. Besides…how old was Shindou-san when _you_ took him in?"

"…And that would fit the conversation would it?" completely ignoring Tohma's words.

"…………..No. But Ryuichi knows he is with you and no doubt you will assure me against it being Shindou's doing, so I hardly see…"

'_**So you want me to suck off to the base. Right.'**_

'**_Mmmm…that's good na no da!'_**

Two heads snapped to the other as one, eyes locked in wide-eyed surprise despite their recent converse; eyes which rapidly misted over with a mixture of emotions, the prominent one being anger. Both blondes turned and forcefully barged their way into the room, surprising and freezing in place on the floor both Kami-sent singers to see, with their own measure of bemusement, that Shuichi's mouth was full of Ryuichi's……..

…

To be continued…

* * *

Ah I'm gonna be evil and leave it there. ; 

No…Continued….

**'And then Kumagoro woke up completely startled over the very naughty dreams he, it…whatever…was having. Naughty bunny.'**

…………

No really now that _was_ evil. This fanfic 'Kumagoro' (don't ask why I've called it that!) will continue next time---same time same place O.O

I probably should get a better system for this...It just doesn't structure itself the way I want it too, stupid simple system...And I aint very good at doing this HTML version

By CosE

Review or not review, the choice is yours…(bowing 'modestly' out).


	2. Kumagoro part 2

**Kumagoro part 2**

Me: Disclaimer please….(looking at cast around her)…Uesegi you can do it!

Uesegi Family: Which one?

Me: Don't care don't mind. Just pick someone!

Tatsuha: Would you give me a round with Sakuma-sama if I do it?

Me: Hmmm…No!

Tatsuha: Awww why…!

Me: I might give you one with Shuichi though.

Tatsuha:…yeah (shrugging) okay…errrr what do I do again?

Mika: Oh for the love of… Disclaimer: This authoress does not own us or the rest of Gravitation, just this plot.

Eiri: Wait, wait. Plot? There isn't any plot! It is just a pile load of sh…

Me: Hey! None of that Mr. I'm-about-to-lose-my-Shu-to-idiot-child-Ryuichi!

Eiri & Tatsuha: (Death glare) Don't you dare…

Tohma: May we get on with it please. I am truly worried for CosE…

Me: Ah really! XD er...why…?

Tohma: Because you're talking to yourself!

O.O

* * *

"Sakuma-sannnn…but why!" 

"Because I want you to!"

"I don't know…What if I don't want to suck it?"

"Ah pwease Shu-chan. Just do it." Sakuma pleaded holding him out.

"Okay okay." Shuichi promptly leaned forward to take the unusually hard strip into his soft mouth and took a quick suck, like he would to a normal lollipop, then without removing himself spoke around the pinkish object. "Eh? What!"

"See! Does it taste good?"

"Yeah tastes like…_strawberry_!"

Suddenly comprehending what tasted like strawberry Shuichi worriedly began to wonder what his idol had done to it to make it taste that way – it did not look to be covered in anything. Keen to know the answer the Bad Luck singer took his mouth away and asked uncertainly "Anou…Sakuma-san what did you do?"

"It's a secret na no da!" like he would give up the surprise so easily. Ha!

"No seriously Sa…"

"Ryuichi." The other name was for OLD people!

"D-Demo…" though before he could protest his objections the green-haired jpop superstar barely filled his lungs before yelling out his name loud enough to wake the dead and cause temporary deafness to his rival opposite.

"RYUICHI."

Palms reaching ears just a little too late Shuichi quickly made up lest he incur any more pain "Ah! Okay!...Really…._Ryuichi_…what did you do to make a strawberry flavoured…"

Once again he was interrupted; maybe Sakuma-san was losing his patience, as he yanked Shuichi closer to himself with a "Come here." before whispering feverishly over his weird but ingenious idea. Shuichi's reaction certainly matched them as he gasped and sounded in amazement.

"Oh that makes sense" strangely relieved his idol had not done anything really silly as he had thought "For a moment there Ryu I thought you had done something crazy to your precious…" And _again _interrupted though he was sure he was not babbling very much today at all.

"Shuichi thinks Ryu's crazy?"

Though okay maybe he should not have said exactly what was on his mind just then, he was not wanting to insult the thirty odd year old child with mood swings to match that was for sure "Ummm…maybe a little…Sorry."

"Hai that's okay! We think Shu-chan's crazy too!" smiled the older singer who pounced with enough force onto his younger knocking them both off the table-top they had jumped onto earlier "WOAH", before landing with a loud thud, a shout of Ryuichi's usual spirited phrase and a groan from where the older's elbow dug discreetly into the younger's stomach.

Spiritedly blushing from their position the pink-headed singer shifted them both into a better more upright sitting swiftly able to breathe more easily from the lack of lung-crushing elbow-prodding heavier being above him, although that was quite surprising given Ryuichi's size.

Comfortable again Ryuichi continued on with his wonderful idea and presented his prize to Shuichi "Lookie Shu…I got you one too!"

"You didn't have…" Shuichi wondered if he could get out of here sooner and find his lover, soon.

"Yes I _did_!" shoving his prize right into the boy's face almost insisting that this was a needed gift for him. "If you suck off that one like you did before…then I can do the same to yours."

"Uh…uh-huh" maybe he could wait.

"Then Shu and Ryu will be even and we can swap over again!"

But listening to his idol squeal so happily over his idea Shuichi knew Yuki would just have to wait "Okay!" Besides Shuichi had to admit it did taste very good!

So wrapping his hand on another section of Ryuichi's proffered item he said, just to be sure, "So you want me to suck off to the base. Right." Before placing his mouth completely engulfing the protruding piece and sucking as planned. Shuichi vaguely registered as the green-haired Nittle Grasper singer placed his own mouth on Shuichi's own piece and exclaiming full-mouthed and practically drooling "Mmmm…that's _good_ na no da!"

Right at that moment the pair was interrupted by two angry blondes stampeding through the door that flew off its hinges. The sight of them, and for fear they had done something wrong, both singers froze and watched as the taller blonde's expressions changed from anger to shock to some odd mixture of befuddlement and surprise.

Tohma and Eiri had been so sure despite their resilience to believe otherwise that their little bundles were being naughty. Or more specifically that the older genius Ryuichi had persuaded the sometimes extremely idiotic pink singer, Shuichi to orally please him. Well that would explain there conversation…somewhat…even if it did not bare thinking about why Ryuichi's…_thing_ tasted like strawberry.

Instead the scene before them did not match that estimate one bit. For one thing both singers had their mouths full and both were sitting straight up…NOT bent over each other. It took a moment to realise but between the pair were two pink objects…two kumagoro's!

Ryuichi had his left hand on one directed towards Shuichi and his right on one directed towards him and they were both, apparently _eating_ one ear off of each!

"Huh!" Tohma and Eiri exclaimed.

A funny high pitch 'hmmm' question sounded from both boys in response. 'Why did Yuki burst through the door like that' thought Shuichi as silence reigned…

A loud slurping pop and crunch followed as Ryuichi's bunny ear came off completely into his mouth "Did I make it too hard that it won't come off Shu?"

"Huh?"

"You're taking a long time" whined Ryuichi

"Oh sorry" said Shuichi, biting down and popping off 'Kuma's' right ear in a very similar fashion to his idol. Now both boys looked as though they had tongue transplants what with this long very pink long-ear sticking just a ways out of their mouths almost like a thick serpent tongue. The older singer pulled his cheeks in sliding the object further into his mouth and chewed half-heartedly on the edge nearer his throat before swallowing said piece. He noticed that his darling Shuichi (1) was still sucking on his piece with one edge hanging out of his mouth still and…

…he had a spark of inspiration!

He had been having a lot of them lately and with no one to hinder him the sexy child-star got to entertain them all. Unfortunately this idea was not a particular sensible one…pft…like persuading a candy factory to create two hard strawberry candy renditions of his favourite bear was a great idea in the long run…especially with one rather volatile golden-eyed haired novelist in the room who had just been caught doing something embarrassing…or would be if Shuichi, Ryuichi or anyone other than already secretive Tohma found out.

Unable to help himself…and Kumagoro even told him it would be fun…green-haired singer bounced forward mouth and teeth gripping on the end of Shuichi's bunny ear causing a full on blush on the latter as his childhood god-idol slammed onto his partially open lips in a near full on smooch…

….

Kumagoro was right it was fun fun! And even better he had managed to get Shu-chan's meanie boyfriend to play tag with him through NG's halls, with a unusually slightly less calm Seguchi shouting something about "Not meaning it like that" and "Eiri-san you cannot…too many rabid fans!" So Ryuichi figured he had managed to do the impossible and get Tohma to play too.

Not that they would ever catch him of course….he was too smart for that! XD

Owari.

* * *

(1)In Manga Volume 10 (I think) Ryuichi says to Rage "I thought K was my darling Shuichi's manager?" I got it from that... 

Ah I am so sorry this took so long. It's been like ¾ done for over a week only I was trying to decide how I wanted to end it and couldn't, too many rushes of ideas!

Hope you liked and thanks to: Master Fifer; _DemonicDragon666_; Madelyn. for reviewing!

Review please and tell me if this was a suitable ending! Oh and if anyone wants me to make a kind of short series (I.e. MORE) gives us a shout on who you might like to see getting up to all sorts of mayhem.

Thank you bye bye.

CosE.


End file.
